


Homecoming

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto comes home to find Rinko waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Wajima slowly opened the door to Haruto’s room, the light from the hall bleeding into the dark space, casting a soft glow on the room. Haruto found that the room had been left unchanged since he had gone to find a safe resting place for the philosopher’s stone — for Koyomi. It was exactly the same as when he had left except for one thing…

Sitting in the pool of light cast onto the bed, slumped over against the headboard, facing the window beside the bed, was Daimon Rinko, fast asleep.

"Since you left, she’s come by every couple of days after her shift. I offer her what I can, to walk her home or make up a room for her… But she always just says she’ll stay a little longer before going." Wajima spoke quietly to Haruto, "Most of the time she falls asleep there like this."

Haruto looked to Wajima. “She came here?” The tone on his voice clearly asked why. Wajima sighed and shook his head, a little disappoitned that Haruto couldn’t tell on his own.

"To wait for you to come home." Wajima responded, "Why else would she come here?"

Haruto looked to Wajima, surprised, and then back to the sleeping figure, dimly lit, as she slept seated on the edge of his bed. Haruto couldn’t help but smile a little, then let out a soft chuckle before stepping away from Wajima and into the room. He sat carefully on the bed beside Rinko, then placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her lightly. “Hey… You should probably go lay down properly. You have work in the morning, don’t you?” he spoke softly, teasing as she roused from sleep.

Rinko shoved at Haruto, letting out a low, annoyed sound. “Shutup.” she murmured. Rinko’s eyes opened slightly to glare up at Haruto, but after a few seconds she seemed confused, then thoughtful. And then finally Rinko frowned up at Haruto sternly, still clearly half asleep but slowly coming to her senses, and tackled him in a hug onto the bed. “Stupid jerk.” Rinko murmured into his chest, though he could hear the shaking on her voice.

Haruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, Rinko-chan.”


End file.
